Fame Is For Assholes
"Fame Is For Assholes" or "FIFA" is the second single off of Hoodie Allen's second EP, Crew Cuts. It features the rapper Chiddy also known as Chiddy Bang. Release Hoodie Allen released this song on February 18, 2013. It rose to #2 on the top Hip-Hop/Rap iTunes chart. Hoodie commented, "I wanted to write a track that mixed a classic doo-wop vibe with the more upbeat hip-hop style that my fans have come to love." Music video The music video follows Hoodie and Chiddy playing on opposing high school basketball teams. By the end of the video, the score is 66-67 and Hoodie makes a slam dunk, winning the game for his school. The video reached 5 million views on January 18, 2015.[https://twitter.com/HoodieAllen/status/556988000341860352 Twitter - 5 million views] Lyrics Hoodie: Yeah, yeah First team bitch Stop - hoodie time Bitches bow down, don't even know me Told me I'm a dog like Odie And I only fuck with crazy girls like I'm home like I'm Brodie Made her come trice like Obie, damn So I don't shop at Alexander McQueen (why?) I don't even know what that mean Tryna live life on an everyday scheme The minute you met me was kind of a wet dream, well We don't got that in common (common) These bitches want the Action Bronson (Bronson) I give a little Magic Johnson Then she wanna hold my wand like Emma Watson Oh they mad cause I got flow And these other rappers cheesy like a nacho So my pockets getting bigger like Levado But you ain't got no fuckin' Hoodie in your Serato? Hook: Talk to me, tell me your name You want my life, I want the same You say that it's meant to be, it's meant to be You ain't no celebrity, so stop Cause fame is for assholes Hold up, stop, came here with a mission They didn't pick me first like I'm Griffin But I don't give a fuck, no Luck I got 20/20 vision I can see like everything he missin' Got a bad bitch, she my cash cow, she my cash cow I'mma make a million dollars so I have her pass out Pass blunts, babe, I can get you Emma Stoned And I don't ever leave my bed alone Tryna tell my future like Cleo Tell me I’m the one, treat the kid like he Neo, damn Thousand white bitches in the club, that's a kilo Let me spill this cash like the Rio, Grande I'm all about the ass and bush That's why they lookin' at me like I'm Ashton Kush I'm a bastard, look I'm a fashion crook So let me take your clothes off, bang Hook Cause fame is for assholes x5 Chiddy: Stop - Chiddy time I hear girl like "come to the telly" Hit me on the phone you could run to the celly Just walked in, why they lookin' at me doe? Girl you the bomb, could we lay like Frito? I got my jacket for you if you a tad cold Swack ho, probably gettin' tail like a tadpole First time I seen her man she wave like a flagpole She tryna fuck fame but that shit is for assholes Yeah, since I heard they finish first I'mma appetize then I get that pussy for dessert Clock, clock in you know I always put in work Tryna find ? easy she got designer on her purse I don't even know your accolades I could do that shit in half a day Act brand new but that's okay Cause I'm about to get the cat, Anne Hathaway, hey! Hook References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Crew Cuts songs